Ray a Poudlard
by KimNaylor
Summary: Voilà une fic ou il y a un nouveau qui debarque a poudlard et qui decouvre plein d'autres personnages plutôt va t'on dire interessant ....Reviews
1. Introduction

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de J.K Rowling appartiennent à J.K Rowling (non c'est vrai ?? ) Et les autres sont le seul produit de mon imagination tordu   
  
Résumer : Un nouveau élève arrive à Poudlard découvrant ainsi son héros (lol mais qui c'est ??) Il va essayer de s'intégré dans son groupe ce qui va être dur parce qu'il ait un peu "spécial" même beaucoup ! ' mais c'est assez drôle lisez et surtout reviewez svpppp  
  
Introduction  
  
Dans une petite maison à Londres habitait un dénommé Ray. Il adorait harry potter de tout son cœur, mais même tous les posters qu'il gardait dans sa chambre ne put le permettre de parler à harry potter même si toutes les nuits avant de s'endormir, il racontait sa vie à ses posters. Comme vous avez pu le voir Ray aimait beaucoup harry il était sûrement l'un de ses plus grands fans. Comme il n'était qu'un cracmol il ne pourrait jamais le rencontrer, pourtant son frère de 15ans, Almeric était à Serdaigle et avait déjà vu harry potter mais il ne voulait pas en parler à Ray parce que son petit frère l'énervait trop, il avait décidé de ne rien dire. Ray trouver ça injuste que son frère puisse y aller alors que lui est rester dans un collège minable avec son meilleur ami qui s'appelait Rominou. Le lendemain matin il se prépara à aller au centre commercial en s'habillant en skateur car les filles aimer ça, mais il ne savait pas faire de skate il débordait trop ce n'était donc pas possible ! Alors il fit son sac, et alla déjeuner avec sa maman qu'il aimait beaucoup, il mangea deux assiettes d'œufs au bacon, ce qui était peu car d'habitude c'était le double, mais il avait décidé que pour harry il devait maigrir ! Alors il alla rejoindre son ami Rominou pour aller voir le magasin spécial harry potter du centre commercial mais Rominou y aller car il voulait voir des filles. Ray vit que quelque chose était tombé de son sac il regarda, on aurait juré que c'était une lettre de poudlard, mais c'est sûrement Georges Lorc (une personne qui détestait Ray) qui l'avait mis là, pour ce moquer de lui. Il décida quand même de le lire :  
  
1  
  
2 COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE  
  
Cher Ray Owen nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes admit à poudlard, bien que deux ans se soient passé avant vos douze ans, vos pouvoirs de sorcier se sont révélé seulement à 14ans, nous acceptons quand même de vous prendre à poudlard en première année, vous irez le 1e septembre à la gare King's Cross sur la voie 9 ¾ où vous prendrez le poudlard express à onze heures précise, votre frère vous dira tous ce qu'il faut savoir et vous aurez besoin de fournitures dont nous avons joint la liste. Veuillez croire, cher M. Owen, en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Directrice-adjointe  
  
Ray n'en cru pas ses yeux il allait voir harry Potter ! Il rentra immédiatement chez lui annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde. « Maman, maman j'ai enfin eu la lettre de poudlard regarde, dit-il en lui tendant le lettre. C'est merveilleux ! Moi qui croyais que tu étais un cracmol ! S'écria- elle en pleurant de joie. » Et elle sera son fils, enfin elle essaya de passer ses bras autour de la taille de son fils. Le lendemain sa mère fut au chemin de Traverse prendre les fournitures scolaires de ses deux fils. Ray lisait beaucoup ses nouveaux livres quand le grand jour arriva, sa mère le déposa à King's Cross avec son frère et ils traversèrent la voie 9 ¾, avec en lui une profonde excitation à l'idée de pouvoir voir Harry ...  
  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a pas trop fait chier ' mais je vais essayer de m'amelioré ! Juré ! Je publie un chapitre par semaine ou tout les trois jour ! Alors avant de plus continuer a lire lisez au moins le premier chapitre lol! Je le met demain ou ce soir 


	2. Chapitre 1 et 2

Note de moi : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plait !!J'ais espacer les dialogue comme m'a dit lapieuvredudesert et je repondrais ici au reviews en tout cas merci a elle de m'aider je suis une chtite newbi dsl '  
  
Chapitre 1 : « Le poudlard Express »  
  
Ray suivit son frère, à l'intérieur du poudlard express. Ils allèrent dans une cabine où ils y avaient  
  
déjà des personnes qui discutaient. Almeric ouvrit la porte, Ray découvrit à l'intérieur, deux filles,  
  
l'une mignonne les cheveux roux, les yeux verts étaient morte de rire et la deuxième était brune avec  
  
des yeux bleus, Ray la trouva très belle elle était à moitié collée sur un type blond.  
  
Salut, dit Almeric.  
  
Euh...bonjour tout le monde, s'exclama Ray en affichant un sourire.  
  
La rousse se leva est avança vers Ray :  
  
T'es qui toi ? Demanda-elle.  
  
Je m'appelle Ray je suis le frère d'Almeric, et toi tu t'appelle comment ? Dit Ray en rougissant.  
  
Moi c'est Sasha, elle c'est Kim, on n'est cousine. Dit-elle en désignant la brune.  
  
Et moi c'est Draco Malefoy, dit le garçon blond avant que Ray n'est pu poser la question,  
  
Almeric tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère qui ressemble à une montgolfière ?  
  
Sasha, Almeric et Draco commencèrent un fou rire qui ne s'arrêta que quand Kim intervint :  
  
Arrête Draco !  
  
Mais tu ne fais pas de sport ? articula Sasha au bout de minutes  
  
Si, il fait du skate répliqua Almeric qui s'était calmé.  
  
Mais, un skateur, ça a des muscles, ça déborde pas répondit Sasha en sentant les larmes lui monté  
  
aux yeux  
  
Ray semblait choqué par ce que venait de dire Sasha et Malefoy. Lui, il était si gros que ça ?  
  
Bon, vous allez arrêter de l'embêter un peu vous trois ! Dit Kim qui semblait s'impatienter,  
  
Viens, Ray, j'ai à te parlé !  
  
Draco la regarda stupéfait.  
  
Elle pris Ray par le bras et l'entraîna tout au fond du couloir.  
  
Elle se retourna juste avant pour lancer un clin d'œil amusé à Draco qui reprit son teint normal.  
  
Ne t'inquiète pas, ils disent ça pour rigoler mais il ne le pense pas. Si tu cherches des amis, ne  
  
t'inquiète pas, on est là !  
  
En plus d'être super mignonne, Ray trouvait que Kim était très gentille.  
  
Merci, c'est gentil répondit Ray.  
  
Oh il n'y a pas de quoi et puis il faut toujours être gentil avec les nouveaux, répliqua t-elle.  
  
Ray se sentait mieux il pouvait compter sur Kim pour avoir une amie, maintenant il fallait convaincre  
  
les autres qu'il avait sa place dans la « bande ».  
  
Au fait Kim tu ne serais pas où je pourrais voir Harry Potter ?  
  
Ouais on va faire toutes les cabines avec les autres, de toute manière faut qu'on cherche Tasha, Crabbe et Goyle!  
  
Euh, Tasha c'est une autre fille de la bande ?  
  
La « bande » ?S'interrogea Kim.  
  
Euh je veux dire les « copains »...héhéhé, plaisanta-il mais en voyant l'expression de Kim il arrêta de rigoler.  
  
Bon....On y va ? demandat-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
  
Ils retournèrent avec les autres.  
  
Ta mis du temps à revenir, dit Draco.  
  
Ouais vous fessiez quoi ?, Demanda Sasha.  
  
Qui c'est ? Dit une voix, qui appartenait à une belle fille blonde aux yeux bleus, qui était assise à  
  
coté de son frère.  
  
Je suis le frère d'Almeric, et toi je suppose que tu es Tasha ?  
  
Humm mignon, dit-elle en adressant un sourire ravageur.  
  
Ouais, comment tu sais comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Almeric avec les sourcils froncés.  
  
Je lui en ai parlé, il cherche Potter, dit Kim qui s'était assise à coté de Malefoy et qui lui adressaient  
  
plein de sourire.  
  
Ouais allons voir ce cher Potter, répliqua Draco un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous sauf Almeric et Tasha, « c'est dommage, pensa Ray, j'aurais voulut lui parlé, elle  
  
a l'air trop sympa, et puis elle m'a trouver mignon ».Ils parcoururent tous les compartiments, il n'en  
  
restait plus qu'un...   
  
Chapitre 2 : « La découverte de Harry »  
  
Draco ouvrit la porte coulissante.  
  
Alors Potter ta tête est toujours enflée ? Weasley, toujours clochard ? Et Granger tu ressemble  
  
toujours autant à un castor, sans parler de tes cheveux !  
  
Ray n'en croyait pas ses yeux Harry Potter étaient devant lui, il était tellement excité qu'il n'entendit pas ce que dit Draco.  
  
Ferme là Malefoy ! Rugit Ron.  
  
Arrêter ! Vous ne valez pas mieux ! ! Répliqua Hermione.  
  
Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! Lança Kim à Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
Kim n'aimait pas Hermione, c'était comme la rivalité entre Harry et Draco.  
  
Salut Harry, murmura Sasha.  
  
Salut Sasha, tu traîne toujours avec eux ?  
  
Sasha ne répondit rien. Elle regarda sur l'autre siège, se tenait un homme vieux pale avec des  
  
vêtements rapiécés, on pouvait lire sur sa mallette : R. J. Lupin. C'est qui ? demanda t-elle.  
  
Un professeur...sûrement le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, expliqua Harry.  
  
Harry je peux te serrer la main ? Demanda Ray qui c'était réveillé.  
  
Tout le monde lui jeta un regard stupéfait.  
  
Euh...oui, tu es nouveau ? Balbutia Harry.  
  
La montgolfière est un fan d'Harry, s'éxclama Draco à moitié mort de rire avec Crabbe et Goyle qui était revenu.  
  
Kim, elle ne rigolait pas :  
  
Vous en avez pas un peu marre de vous moquez de lui ? Demanda-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Tu aime bien Harry, Ray ? Interrogea Sasha.  
  
Je suis son plus grand fan !   
  
Bon, je vais voir Tasha...  
  
Kim sorti de la pièce, Sasha la suivit.  
  
Dans le couloir Kim était morte de rire :  
  
L'imbécile, j'ai faillit éclater de rire quand il a serrer la main de Potter.  
  
C'est pas bien, Kim tu es encore en train jouer avec lui ! S'exclama Sasha en essayant d'avoir l'air  
  
sérieuse alors qu'elle était morte de rire.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la cabine...  
  
Mais...Kim ! L'appela Ray.  
  
Te fatigue pas, j'vais la chercher ! Dit Draco , avec ses acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
Draco je reste un peu avec Harry, dit aux autres que je vais pas tarder ! Enfin si tu veux bien  
  
Harry...,ajouta Ray avec un sourire.  
  
Euh oui si tu veux...  
  
Qui es-tu ? Demanda la fille que Draco avait traitée de castor tout à l'heure.  
  
Euh... Moi je suis Ray Owen et vous ?  
  
Re-note : C'est mieu là non ??? Je crois que ça va être plus facile a lire comme ça et svp un petite review chui nouvelle et ça m'encouragerais a continuer à écrire cet fic ! Bonne vacances a tout le monde ! 


End file.
